This invention relates to a high speed lubrication pump, particularly adapted for incorporation into a lubricating system for the pinion bearings of a differential or the like.
Conventional differentials for construction vehicles, such as the differential disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,483, comprise a pair of face gears and a plurality of pinion gears intermeshed therebetween for permitting relative rotation between the face gears. The bearings mounting each of the pinion gears in the differential are subjected to loads of high magnitude during operation thereof to thus dictate the need for a lubrication system which will lubricate and cool such bearings.
Various pumps have been proposed therefor, such as gear and vane type pumps. Such conventional pumps are directionally limited to thus prevent adequate lubrication of the bearings during a reverse operation of the vehicle, for example. Also, such pumps may exhibit the inability to assure adequate lubrication to the bearings during low speed vehicle operations.